


Too Much

by V_Vandal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Smut, gems with dongers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Vandal/pseuds/V_Vandal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst goes a little too fast for Pearl. Short little nonsense I did as a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

“Aw, maaan - it’s so cute!” Her fingers ghosted up the pale shaft, thumb gliding over the head appraisingly as Amethyst leered upwards, shooting her one rather coy grin. Pearl shifted in her seat, attempting to glare down towards Amethyst for the tease, but all that escaped her was a high, rather needy whine, one hand gripping the bed she sat on tightly as the other ran through Amethyst’s mane. Speaking through clenched teeth, Pearl practically hissed towards the other Gem.

“That’s certainly not the word I would h-have used - must you always.. tease me like this? It becomes hard to - hhh - !” Her words were quickly lost as Amethyst took Pearl’s length surprisingly deep rather quickly - a choked, long and drawn-out moan leaving Pearl as she rocked back and forth in place, legs coming to wrap around Amethyst’s form as she tightened her hold on her hair, breath hitching here and there.

That ‘teasing’ comment got to her, evidently - Amethyst was fast at work, her head bobbing up and down Pearl’s now-slick cock, occasionally leaning up to flick her tongue against the slit. She wasted no time, and took a lot of joy seeing Pearl’s face twist and scrunch up, a low, throaty purr of a hum, muffled as it was, coming out clear amidst Pearl’s moans and whines. One of the shorter Gem’s hands rested against her thigh, squeezing idly and rubbing up and down in slight circles, her other hand gently stroking Pearl’s sack - her touch was a far cry from the rather frantic pace she kept on Pearl’s member, bobbing up and down, up and down..

She was relentless, and Pearl adored it - perhaps too much. Already, her breath grew heavy and hot, chest heaving back and forth as Amethyst took the entire length in her mouth, cheeks bulging and puffing out just slightly - the way her nose faintly pressed against Pearl’s groin was.. exhilarating. She stayed in that position for a moment, taking her hand away from Pearl’s thigh for just a moment to brush her hair away from her face, looking up to Pearl with narrowed, teasing eyes. Pearl shuddered and shook, gritting her teeth together as she rolled her hips against Amethyst - matching her eye contact for only a brief moment, cheeks heating up considerably as they gazed to one another, the pale Gem’s eyes rolling shut quickly afterward.

Too much. Too much. Too good. Pearl felt a sudden, all-encompassing surge take over her form, knees tightening as she practically wailed - Amethyst seemed just a bit surprised by the sudden burst but took it in stride, swaying her rear back and forth just a bit as the hot, sticky substance shot against her tongue, the inside of her cheeks - she swallowed it all almost dutifully, sliding herself up and off Pearl’s length with a slight /pop!/ noise, tongue trailing over the head for a moment, lapping away as Pearl rode the last of her orgasm, shaking and shuddering.. before falling back onto the bed with a groan. “A-Amethyst, I’m sorry..”

The twisted, overjoyed and overloaded smile on Pearl’s face changed into a disappointed frown - disappointed with herself over the inability to.. control herself for longer. Amethyst wouldn’t have any of it, and promptly climbed up onto the bed, onto Pearl, clinging to her chest, giving the lithe Gem’s neck a slight peck before nuzzling into it. “Shh, P. It’s.. it’s cool.” They breathed against each other, mostly quiet - Pearl’s arms coming to coil around Amethyst’s body rather tightly a minute or so afterwards. “Just need a little break, yeah? Don’t sweat it. I still - I still.. like you, dork.”

A small, choked back chuckle left Pearl, faint smile returning to her face, eyes rolling shut as she rested against the other Gem. “A little break.. yes. Thank you, Amethyst.” She brought her hands up to brush through the other Gem’s long mane, idly humming a tune in between deep breaths.

 

“Then I’m going to ravage you.”


End file.
